All I wanted
by DSEG13
Summary: Damon and Elena have always had chemistry, but what happens when they go on a road-trip to Georgia and everything changes?
1. Chapter 1

Elena's head was pounding. She tried to open her eyes, but closed them immediately, unprepared for the bright light. And then everything came back to her. Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright.

"Morning, sleepyhead." smirked Damon.

Elena tried to clear her head, while she took in her surroundings. This didn't look like Mystic Falls.

"Wait, Damon? Where are we?"

"Georgia."

"Georgia as in Atlanta? No, no we're not. Stop kidding around."

"No, we're actually in Georgia. It seemed like you needed help last night, and you know me, always coming to the rescue."

"Oh you're so funny Damon. So, you decided to kidnap me instead?"

"Kidnap?" he scoffed, "Thats a little dramatic Elena."

"Damon, please. Just turn the car around and take me home. I can't be in Georgia right now, I have school and no-one knows where I am!"

"Oh c'mon Elena, we're so close to our destination."

"And where exactly is our destination? This isn't funny Damon, I need to go home!"

"Elena just take a break from your life for five seconds. All your problems will still be there when you go home, trust me. Let loose and have a little fun for once in your life."

Elena thought about it, Damon had a point, she couldn't remember the last time she'd really had fun without something ruining it at the end of the day.. Maybe a few days away from home wouldn't be so bad.

Damon noticed the change in her attitude and decided to push it a little more.

"I texted Jenna with a great cover up, she doesn't suspect a thing, just step away from your life for 5 seconds. It'll be fun, whats the worst that could happen?"

They were interrupted by Elena's ringtone. She looked at the caller ID, bit her lip trying to decide whether to answer or not. Before she could decide, Damon raised his eyebrow, and grabbed her phone.

"Elena's phone. Gorgeous undead man speaking."

"_Damon? Where is she? Is she okay? Put her on the phone_." Stefan demanded from the other end.

"Oh hey Stef, how's it going, baby brother?"

"_Damon, put her on the phone right now." _he growled.

"Fine, fine. Elena, your boyfriend wants to speak to you."

"No way, I'm not speaking to him." she said crossing her arms and shaking her head defiantly.

"Looks like she doesn't want to speak to you right now." smirked Damon.

"_Damon, put Elena on the phone, I have to explain!_" shouted Stefan.

"Well, baby brother Elena obviously doesn't want to hear your explanation, or talk to you. But relax, I'm sure it'll all blow over by the time we're back."

"_Back? Back from where, Damon? Where have you taken her?_"

"Don't worry little one, Elena will be perfectly safe with me. Safer with me, I dare say; How are the squirrels by the way?"

"_Damon, this isn't funny, wherever you are just bring Elena home and do whatever it is you're doing on your own."_

"Well, this conversation is boring me now, so you have a good day now, buh-bye." said Damon, hanging up.

"Trouble in paradise?" smirked Damon.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I found a picture of Katherine on his night table. She's exactly like me."

"Oh Elena, you have no idea how wrong you are about that."

"How could you say that? She's like my twin!"

"Well yes, you and Katherine look extremely alike, but the difference is Katherine was a selfish, manipulative, liar who loved to play mind games, whereas you are kind, selfless, truthful and will do anything for the ones you love. You and Katherine are nothing alike. You are Elena and she is Katherine."

Elena was rendered momentarily speechless.

"So you're saying you've never wished I was Katherine, or thought of me as Katherine?"

"At the beginning the resemblance was the only thing I noticed, but then I met you and everything changed."

"But what about Stefan? How do I know if when he looked at me, all he saw was Katherine? Everytime he kissed me, everytime he touched me.."

"Okay, no more talk of Stefan. If you're going to come along on this roadtrip his name isn't to be mentioned. Got it?"

"I'd like to remind you, I'm not here by choice, but fine. But promise me something."

"And what is that?" he said tapping his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the radio.

"Don't use that mind control thing on me. If I'm here, everything we do has to be real, and I want to be able to make my own decisions."

"Oh sure sure, I promise. But you also have to promise to be fun."

"I used to be fun, before my parents died I was the life of the party."

"Well then, I hope old Elena will be making an appearance tonight."

"I hope so too, I don't remember the last time I fully enjoyed myself."

"Oh don't worry, Elena, enjoying yourself won't be a problem." he said, winking at her."

She blushed slightly, and turned up the music and started singing along. She decided she would be care-free, at least for a few days.

When the song finished she rested her head on the window and watched the fields and signs go by.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. Stop worrying, and enjoy the ride. Tonight may be the last night you can enjoy for a while, make the most of it."

Elena rolled her eyes, but decided to do as he said. I mean, whats the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here!" announced Damon, getting out of the car.

"You drove us all this way, to take me to a bar?" asked Elena incredulously.

"Oh Elena, give me some credit won't you? This isn't just any bar. It's Brees!"

"And Bree is..?"

"Very much like your little BFF."

"She's a witch?"

"Correct. Now, are we going to stand out here all day or are we going in?"

Not waiting for an answer Damon started walking towards the bar, Elena having to run to catch up with him.

Damon put his arm around Elena and walked her over to the bar, ignoring her attempts to push him off.

"Well well well, if it isn't Damon Salvatore."

"Bree babe, it's been too long." said Damon.

Bree walked up to him and gave him a searing kiss, before slapping him, hard

"Damn right it has. Where've you been?"

"Oh you know, here and there."

"Well then, first rounds on the house. Bottoms up!" said Bree, placing three shot glasses down on the bar. Damon downed his and Elena's before Elena could blink. She smiled her thanks at him, and he winked as if to say anytime.

A few hours later, Damon walked out from the bar looking tense before noticing a very drunk Elena dancing around with a pool stick.

"Damon!" she exclaimed. "I was wondering where you'd got too, I made new friends!"

Damon smirked. "I can see that. I think it's time for you to stop waving that stick around before you hurt somebody."

"Oh I love this song! Dance with me Damon." said Elena grabbing his hands and putting them on her waist while swaying to the music.

"I think it's time to get you to a motel."

"Nuh-uh! I'm gonna go get another drink, want one?"

"Mhm" he said, distractedly watching her saunter off. Elena sure was full of surprises.

It took him a while to realize she'd disappeared. When he got outside he ran round the corner and saw her, with some guys hand over her mouth.

"No, Damon it's a trap!"

Before he could react the guy let go of Elena and staked him in the stomach before punching him to the ground and pouring gasoline over him. Shit, this is the end, he thought.

"Don't hurt him! Please! What do you want?" screamed Elena, sobbing.

"He killed her, he deserves to die. She was nothing but his and Stefan's friend and he _killed _her out of boredom."

"Lexi? You're Lexi's boyfriend?"

"Was." the man said bitterly.

"But if you were her boyfriend, then you're good because Lexi was good. She told me about you, she said you were human and she was a vampire and when it was real you couldn't walk away. She wouldn't want this for you. Be better than him, don't do this. Please!"

The man dropped the can.

"He's lucky to have someone like you, although I can't say the same for you." he said before speeding away with inhuman speed.

Elena let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and ran over to Damon looking for any wounds.

"Are you okay?" she breathed.

"No, but I will be." he said clearly pissed off as she helped him up.

"I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't stopped.. We need to get you cleaned off." she said walking alongside him.

"Theres a motel a few blocks away, go wait in the car, I've got a last bit of business to take care of."

Wanting to stay with him, but not wanting to disobey him right now Elena got in the car and watched him go into Bree's for the last time.

"Thanks for the heads up." said Damon right behind Bree.

Bree jumped. "Damon... I... Lexi was my friend. You killed her out of cold-blood. You needed to face the consequences." whispered Bree with fear in her eyes.

"And now sadly, so do you, my dear Bree." said Damon running his fingers through her hair before reaching into her chest and pulling her heart out. As she fell to the floor he washed his hands and walked out of the bar whistling cheerfully.

"All done?" Elena said smiling at him.

"Yeah, now lets go. I smell like a gas station." said Damon putting the key in the ignition.

When they finally got into their room, Elena was exhausted. She just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for days, but that wasn't an option without having a shower first.

"Uh, Damon... There's only one bed." she said nervously.

Damon smirked. "It was the only room they had. I'll sleep on the couch if you'd prefer it."

Elena blushed. "Oh no... Don't worry, it's only for one night..."

"Okay good, because it's uncomfortable. Now try and keep yourself entertained for 10 minutes while I go shower." he said sauntering off into the bathroom, undressing as he went.

For some unknown reason, no matter how hard she tried not to, Elena couldn't stop staring at his perfectly toned back and muscular arms. He really was gorgeous, she thought.

After they'd both showered, it occured to Elena that she had no clean clothes to wear. Thankfully she found a robe on the back of the bathroom door. When she went into the bedroom she found Damon completely naked on the bed. This time it was impossible to look in a different direction.

Damon smirked as he watched her look him up and down,

"What, you get to look but I don't? No fair." he said teasingly.

Elena blushed, and then did something completely out of character. She undid the strings on her robe and pushed one shoulder off, and then the other one, before letting it fall to the floor. She enjoyed Damon's look of surprise as he stared her up and down.

"Well, well, well... You're just full of surprises aren't you?" he said, still staring.

"Mm-hmmm" she said climbing into bed next to him and turning over the channel on the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night when Elena decided to go to the Salvatore house. She was about to knock on the door when she realized it was already open. As she walked down the corridor, she realized it was quiet. Eerily quiet.

"Stefan? Damon?" she called out tenatively.

As she got to the living room, she saw a woman stood in front of the fireplace.

"You must be Elena." was all she said as she turned around.

Elena's jaw dropped. It was like looking in a mirror she thought.

"... Katherine." she whispered.

Katherine smiled.

"Goodbye, Elena." she said before appearing behind her and sinking her teeth into Elena's neck.

Elena woke up screaming and covered in cold sweat. She reached out across the bed in an effort to find some comfort.

"Elena? Are you okay?" said Damon sliding his arm around her, concern etched on his face.

"Damon!" she said, clutching at him tightly.

"Shhh, it's okay Elena, it was just a nightmare." he said rubbing her back soothingly.

As her breathing slowed, she looked up, through her tear filled eyes into his gorgeous blue eyes, and felt the warm, bubbly feeling of desire. Although her love for stefan was still lingering, she couldn't help but considering her life with Damon. He was beautiful, charming, and protective. Feelings she didn't even know she had, feelings that she'd buried deep down, came rising to the surface.

She inched her face closer to his and kissed him, so fast it was almost blurry.

This took Damon off guard, but as soon as he realized what had just happend, he held her face in his hands delicately, and leaned in and crashed his lips down on hers.

Elena responded immediately, running her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance while entwining her fingers in his hair. He parted his lips, and ran his fingers down her body making her shiver with pleasure.

Elena's hands roamed his chest while he placed hungry, wet little kisses along her jaw and shoulders before sucking on her pulse-point causing her to let out a little moan.

It took everything he had not to bite her, his fangs trying to dart out and nip her. Instead he placed kisses along her neck before finding her lips again.

"Please, Damon..." she moaned against his lips, grinding her core into his erection.

God she was sexy. "Yes, Elena?" he said teasingly.

"You know what, Damon." she said, grinding harder.

"Patience, Elena." he said, moving down her body until his head was between her legs.

He placed her legs over his shoulders and slid his hands up her inner thighs keeping them open. Elena moaned as she felt his finger slowly stroke her clit, before slipping a finger inside of her dripping core.

"Oh, Damon, please don't stop." she moaned, gripping the bed spread.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He thrust it in and out of her a few times before adding a second finger. When he felt her start to clench he started tongue-ing her clit.

As he started going faster, Elena started coming undone. No-one had ever made her feel the sensations Damon was making her feel. She dug her fingers into his hair as she got closer and closer to her climax.

"Oh God!" she screamed, arching her back off the bed as her legs shook violently.

"That was amazing.." she breathed, as Damon came back up.

"Told you I was good." he smirked.

"Mm-hmm, lets see if you're as good at this."

She moved to comfortably straddle him, her center hitting his erection.

He didn't feel like waiting any longer.

Damon slid inside with barely any trouble at all. At one point she gave a soft grunt as he stretched her inner walls to accommodate his girth, but with so much pleasure still coursing through her body, the momentary pain was barely noticeable and Elena was soon clinging to him, running her hands along the corded muscles of his back, begging him to move.

She lifted her hips up to let him in deeper as they started to thrust faster and faster. She brought her hips up more and wrapped her legs around his hips. This caused him to thrust into her even deeper, making him hit a wonderous spot inside her.

"Faster!" she said, as her walls clenched around him, he gladly picked up the pace until he heard her loud moan, signalling her release. He thrust a few more times before following her into her bliss.

When they'd both calmed down, he pulled out and rolled off to lie beside her, as she buried her face into his chest.

"Wow." she murmured into his chest.

"Mmm." he said, wrapping his arms around her and lightly drawing shapes on her back.

It took him a few minutes to realize she was asleep. He pulled the covers up over them and smiled. Who would've thought tonight would end like this?


	4. Chapter 4

When Damon awoke the next morning, before opening his eyes, he reached out for her.

When he found nothing between the sheets he opened his eyes and bolted upright.

Shit, it was a didn't come to Atlanta with me, she didn't save my life last night.. None of last night happened. Dammit, Damon, he thought angrily.

As he thought this, the door to his room opened and Elena stepped in.

"Morning mister sleepyhead." she smiled.

He sped out of bed and cradled her head in his hands,

"Where did you go? I was worried.."

Elena laughed. "As much as I'd like you too, you can't stay naked all day. I went to get clothes from the shop down the street."

"How long have you been up? Wait, what time is it?"

"About an hour. I went to have breakfast, and Jenna called, and I told her I'd be home tonight. And then I realized you have no clean clothes, but I kinda had to guess your size. I hope they fit..." she said, sounding worried now.

"Of all the things you could be worrying about today, you're worried about whether my clothes will fit... Humans." he said, smirking.

"Shhh." she said, putting her finger on his lips before kissing him lightly. "I'm gonna go have a quick shower, I'll be back soon." she said kissing him again, before backing away from him and sauntering into the bathroom, dropping clothes as she went.

As she turned the hot water on, she felt him. He put his arms around her waist and trailed little kisses down her neck and shoulders. She turned around and put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, gently at first but then more passionately, running her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance. As they kissed he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he put her up against the wall.

When they came up for breath, Elena rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"I don't want to go home, back to reality. I wish we could just stay here for a while longer."

Damon was slightly shocked by this, considering she hadn'tve even wanted to come on this trip.

"If thats what you want, we can stay as long as you want." he said looking into her doe eyes.

Elena sighed, "I wish that were the case, but I have responsabilities. As much as I'd like to stay, we can't. Lets just make the most of it while we can." she smiled and winked.

Damon slipped his hand between her legs and rolled her clit expertly with his thumb.

"Just take me." she whispered.

Without further ado, he thrust himself into her, filling her to the hilt.

She screamed his name, and rocked her hips around him causing him to grunt.

He thrust in and out slowly, while kissing her fiercely.

He then repeatedly pulled out completely, before thrusting into her, filling her completely.

His slow pace was torture, but Elena was enjoying every moment of it. She leaned forward to kiss his neck, causing him to hit a magical spot inside of her.

"Faster..." she whispered.

That was all he needed to hear. He held onto her legs for support and began thrusting into her with inhuman speed causing her to scream his name, the sound echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Oh God, Damon!" she moaned, getting louder as she reached her orgasm. Damon allowed himself release as he met her orgasm with his, emptying himself deep within her, before stilling inside her.

As they calmed down, Elena turned the hot water off, as they weren't paying much attention to it at all.

"That was... amazing." she breathed.

Damon unwrapped his arms from her and set her down as he got them towels.

"I know." he said tossing her a towel.

After they'd dried off and got ready, Damon tipped reception and got in the car.

A few hours later, as they got closer to Mystic Falls, Elena finally got up the courage to ask him.

"So, are we going to talk about this or are you going to continue ignoring me? Because I have a boyfriend waiting for me at home and I don't know what to tell him."

"Tell him whatever you want to Elena, this is up to you. We can blame it on the tequila and pretend nothing happened, or you can tell Stefan. It's totally up to you."

"Last night I can blame on the tequila, but what about this morning? I was totally sober and so were you. So, what I want to know is, how do you feel about me Damon? Am I just your entertainment for the weekend, like those countless other girls? Or do I actually mean something to you? Because I care about you. And I don't know if it's more than friends, or what. But I do."

"Like I said before Elena, it's up to you. I don't care what you do. Lets just forget this weekend happened."

Elena was hurt. She didn't want to admit it but she knew that whatever it was between her and Damon, it wasn't just friendship. But if he wanted to forget it, fine, they'd forget it, she thought turning to the window.

When they arrived at Elena's house, all of the lights were on waiting for her.

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble." she groaned.

Damon opened the car door for her and helped her out.

"You'll be fine." he smirked.

"Oh, like you care anyway. As long as you enjoy yourself, you don't give a damn about anyone else but yourself." she said annoyed.

"You think I don't care about you? You're right, I might not give a damn about anyone else, but you I do care about. Don't ever think I don't." he said pushing her up against the car.

"Why should I believe you?" she said looking down.

"Because of this." he said, tilting her head up and kissing her gently.

Without thinking about it, Elena threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, entwining her fingers in his hair. When they pulled away she put her forehead against his head.

"I only said we should forget it because I thought that was what you wanted. I can't forget what happened this weekend. Whatever happens from now on is up to you. It's your decision, and I'm not going to pressure you into anything. Now I think you better get inside before Jenna has a fit." he said smiling.

"I... I'll see you later." she said taken aback by what he'd said.

"Goodnight, Elena." he said kissing her forehead.

"Night, Damon" she said quietly, watching him drive away.

She took a deep breath as she walked up the porch steps, not wanting to face what was on the other side of the door. As she put her key in the door, it flew open.

"Where the hell have you been Elena?" said a very angry Jenna...

**A.N. **_Whats going to happen now that Elenas back? Will she decide to stay with Damon or Stefan? Review, please! :)_

_- Emily._


	5. Chapter 5

After Jenna was finished with her, Elena dragged her unwilling feet up the stairs to her bedroom. When she got there, without even taking her shoes off, she flung herself onto her bed and closed her eyes.

She was on the edge of sleep, when she felt someones hand stroke her face. Her eyes flew open and she backed up against the headboard.

"Oh... It's you." she said, momentarily relieved until she remembered why she was so mad at Stefan in the first place.

"Elena. You're okay... I was so worried. I- Did Damon hurt you? What happened?" said Stefan, concerned.

"Stefan, not tonight. I'm tired, and annoyed, and still waiting for you to explain about Katherine. Why do I look like her, Stefan?"

"Elena... You've already been through so much..." he said hesitantly.

"Enough with the 'we have to keep the truth from Elena to protect her' bullshit. I want the truth, and I want it now." she said crossing her arms.

Stefan hesitated.

"Well.. I think you might possibly be adopted.." he said slowly.

"... Adopted? How do you know this?"

"Well, I looked into it and theres no record of you being adopted, but I figured as much as your dad was a doctor. Elena, I'm sorry." he said taking her hand.

Elena pulled her hand out of his grasp, pushing him away.

"Listen, Stefan, this is alot for me to take in. I need some time. Just.. leave. I'll talk to you on Monday."

Looking sad, but not wanting to upset her right now, Stefan left through the window.

Elena slowly got up off the bed, walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower in a daze.

As the hot water fell down her body, she thought about all the memories she had of her parents, and now they weren't even her real parents.

No, don't think that, she thought to herself. It doesn't matter if you're blood-related or not, they're still your parents. Family is about love, not blood.

After about 30 minutes, she realized she was still in the shower, and probably using up all the hot water, so she turned if off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself.

When she entered her bedroom, she saw a figure she recognized as Damon, sitting on her bed facing the window.

"Damon, what're you doing here?" she said pulling the towel more tightly around her.

"Waiting for you." he said, smirking when she tightened the towel, "You don't need to do that, I've already seen everything."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't loosen the towel.

"What do you want Damon? I'm tired, and I've had enough interruptions tonight."

"Ah, something tells me little brother has been to see you. What did you tell him?"

"You're avoiding the question, Damon." she said crossing her arms.

"Fine, spoil-sport. I really do prefer the drunk you."

"Damon, answer the question!" she said exasperated.

"Fine. I don't really know, Elena. I didn't feel like being at the boarding house, and I'm not hungry. So I found myself outside your window; It was open so I let myself in. You really should close your window, by the way."

Elena was torn between throwing him out or letting him stay. After debating the pros and cons of her actions, she decided to let him stay. She wasn't in the mood for fighting tonight.

"Fine, you can stay. But your clothes stay on."

"Oh no fair, what if I get hot in the night?" he pouted.

"Suck it up." she said grabbing her pyjamas and going into the bathroom to change.

When she came back he was already in bed, with his shirt off.

She rolled her eyes, "What did I say?" she said grumpily.

"Shhh, I'm sleeping." he said, lifting the duvet up so she could get in next to him.

"You better hope Jenna doesn't come up to check on me in the night." she said climbing in and pulling the duvet up under her chin.

"Au contraire. I hope she does." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and cuddling her to him.

She sighed, but didn't complain, and turned the light out.

"Goodnight Damon." she said, closing her eyes

"Night, Elena." he said pulling her closer to him and closing his too.

That night, she did not sleep a wink. She was more concious than ever of the close proximity her and a half-naked, untrustworthy vampire were. Sure, he'd seen everything before, but that was in the secluded dream world of which the two of them had lived in for the last few days.

What would Stefan think of her if he found out? More likely when he found out; these things never remain a secret. Trust nobody. Stefan was in many ways, a truly fantastic boyfriend; safe, loving, caring. But Damon... Damon awakened things inside her. He was so charismatic, so charming, so dangerously seductive... It made her shiver just thinking of the way he'd touched her and kissed her.

After the few hours of sleep she'd had, she jumped in the shower, attempting to wake her dream state self back to reality. The shower did not last nearly as long as she had hoped. Within a half hour, she was ready and walking out the door with Aunt Jenna.

School was strange. What, with her erotic weekend away with Damon, the everyday habits of high school were completely alien. After third period she was walking to the girls room, when she felt eyes on her. She stopped in her tracks and scanned her perimetre. Sure enough, the eyes that were following her belong to a handsome vampire.

"Elena. Please talk to me?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what to say Stefan. Where do I even start?" she replied

"I'm sorry if it was too much last night. My intentions were never to upset you, only to protect you, to keep you safe." he said, his eyes burning into hers.

"I know, and I forgive you. I just need space sometimes, and time to digest the information you have that I am clueless about. But I do love you, Stefan."she said, her eyes never moving from his.

"I love you too, Elena." he said.

They kissed, and ran to class, not realizing how much time had passed during their conversation.

After school on the way to her car, Elena's cell buzzed.

"Hope to see you again tonight. Must be bare-skinned this time. - D"

Elena sighed, and texted back.

"Maybe. We need to talk."

She dropped her phone down on the passenger seat and put the keys in the ignition. Damon's offlimits... Damon's offlimits... Damon's offlimits... she thought, over and over, trying to make herself believe the words.

A.N. Sorry this is so short, I promise the next chapter will be alot longer. Thanks for all the great feedback and messages!  



	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Elena put her key in the door she could tell he was there. She didn't know how, but she could feel his presence.

She put her key on the table and looked around for Jeremy and Jenna. When she finally realized they weren't in, she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

"Damon?" she said popping her head around the door.

There was no response. She entered the room, confused now. Where was everyone? As she walked up to the mirror and took her hair down, he appeared behind her making her gasp in surprise.

"Miss me?" he smirked.

"Damon! I... I didn't know you were here." she lied.

"Sure you didn't, thats why you called my name before coming in." he said, his smirk never wavering.

"But you didn't respond... Where's Jenna and Jeremy?" she asked.

"Oh, they went out about 10 minutes before you arrived. I told them I was here to borrow something of yours. They're suspicious about us, you know. Quite rightly, too. How is my little brother? You smell like him." he said wrinking his nose.

"Crap, they are? But we've been discreet! And he's fine, thats what I need to talk to you about.. One of the things."

"Oh but talking puts such a downer on things. Can't we have fun now, and talk later?" he pouted, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him.

She sighed, but made no move to push him away.

"No, Damon. We've had enough fun, and I've put off talking because it would ruin it. But I'm back with Stefan now, and this isn't fair to him. We can't keep doing this behind his back. I know what Katherine did to you guys, and I don't want to be like her. And don't say it's my choice, because it's not. It's both of our choices."

Damon's hands dropped from her waist, and he started walking to the door until Elena grabbed his hand.

"No, don't leave. You always run away when you have to talk about your feelings. But not this time, I won't let you." she said, planting herself in front of him and crossing her arms.

"Elena, get out of my way." he said, brushing her aside avoiding her eyes.

Elena planted herself firmly in front of the door and grabbed his face.

"Damon. Look at me. _Damon, look at me!_" she said urgently, trying to pull his face down to look at her.

Reluctantly, Damon lowered his head and looked at her.

"We need to talk about this. Please Damon." she said, keeping eye contact.

"Do you love Stefan?" he asked.

"Well I.. Yes, I do."

"But not completely, right?" he said tilting his head slightly.

"What? Of course I do." she said confused.

"No, no you don't. Because when you love someone completely, you would do anything for that person. Anything to make sure that person doesn't get hurt. And you would never even consider hurting that person. But you see, if Stefan finds out what happened in Georgia and the other night, that would hurt him. I know you think that it happened because you were drunk, but what about the next day? You weren't drunk. You were well aware of your actions and the consequences. Now, you have 3 options: 1) Continue whatever's going on between us behind Stefans back; 2) Break off whatever's going on between us; or 3) Break up with Stefan. So, whats your choice?" he said, breaking eye contact.

Elena's head was spinning. She did not expect this from him. Who would've thought _Damon _ would be the type for love? Certainly not Elena. But of course he would be, having been alive for so long. He really was full of surprises. But he was right, she needed to choose. A few days ago the answer would've been simple: Stay with Stefan, end it with Damon. But now, she wasn't so sure. The answer should still be simple, but there was something about Damon and how he made her feel that she couldn't forget. But she knew she would regret it if she chose him... Ugh, this was all so confusing!

"Do I have to choose right now? Because I can't. I need time. It's not just a decision I can make on the spot."

"No, you don't. But you have to decide soon Elena. See, I would pick option 1, but I doubt you'll choose that. If you want I can come back later?"

"Yes I think you should. Sorry, I know this isn't how you expected today to go." she said turning to open her bedroom door for him, until she realized he was already gone.

She sunk down onto her bed and closed her eyes, before realizing her cell phone was vibrating.

"Hello?" she answered wearily.

"It's Stefan. Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired." she lied.

"Oh okay then, I'll make this quick. Will you be my date to the school dance tonight?" he said.

"Oh, the dance. I totally forgot about that. Of course I will." she said brightening up. She, Bonnie and Caroline had been looking forward to the dance for months.

"Okay, great. I'll see you at 7." he said smiling.

"See you then." she said hanging up.

As she was putting her dress on for the dance there was a knock at the window.

"Damon? I was about to call you, what're you doing here?" she said opening it for him.

"I told you I'd be back. Have you made your decision?" he said helping her zip up her dress.

"Actually I have, thats why I was calling you." she said putting on her make up.

Damon waited. "And...?"

Elena turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"You. I want you. I'm telling Stefan after the dance tonight." she said smiling at him.

Without a word, Damon scooped her up in his arms and kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone before. He put her down on her bed and started kissing her neck.

Elena pushed him away a little.

"Not right now Damon, Stefan will be here in like 5 minutes. Come round after the dance, and you can have me all night." she said kissing him again.

"Mm, I'm holding you to that." he said kissing her for the last time before getting up.

"I'll see you later." she said getting up and going over to the mirror to finish her make up.

"Yes, you will." he said winking, then climbing out of the window again.

She was about to go downstairs when John Gilbert's vampire finding device started going crazy. She picked it up and followed it's directions.

"Stefan?" she said walking down the stairs tenatively.

She pulled her phone out and dialed Damon looking around.

"Elena? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. This vampire device thingy is going crazy, and I don't know if it's Stefan or-" she said before screaming.

The guy in the hoodie was on top of her, about to bite her when Stefan threw him off and checked she was okay. When he turned around, the guy was already gone. Then, Damon came running through the door and knelt down next to Elena.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?" he said, checking her over.

"I... It was the guy! The one I hit with my car. He was in the house!" she said terrified.

Damon lifted her up and sat her on the couch, ignoring Stefan's look of confusion at the two of them.

"What does he want?" she said, looking at both of them.

"We don't know." said Stefan looking worried.

"But we're gonna find out." Damon said reassuringly.

"But how?" said Elena.

"Well, we're gonna take you to the dance and hope he makes an appearance." said Damon.

"What? No, we're not using Elena as bait." said Stefan shaking his head.

"Stefan. He's been invited in." said Damon, emphasizing the invited in before turning to Elena.

"This is the only opportunity we've got to get him in a public place. But if you don't want to do it, you don't have to." he said nodding at her.

"No, I'll do it." she said.

"Elena.." protested Stefan.

"You two will be there. I'll be safe with you." she smiled.

"Alright, now that thats cleared up.. We've got a vampire to catch" said Damon getting up.

When they arrived, the dance was already in full swing. Elena scanned the room for Bonnie and Caroline. She found them over by a table, laughing and watching people dance. She made her way over with Stefan and Damon walking behind her protectively.

"Elena!" said Caroline and Bonnie simultaneously, hugging her.

"Hello girls. Care to dance with me?" said Damon seductively.

Caroline and Bonnie rolled their eyes and walked off to get drinks.

"Was it something I said?" Damon asked Elena pouting.

Elena laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna walk around and see if I can see him." said Stefan.

When Stefan had walked off, Damon turned to Elena and held out his hand.

"Will _you _dance with me?" he asked.

"Of course I will." she said taking his hand.

Damon took her hands and put them around his neck before placing his on her waist and swaying to the rhythm.

"I could get used to this." he whispered into her ear making her shiver.

"Mm, get used to what?" she whispered back.

"This. Being able to be with you in public. Not having to watch you dance with Stefan. It's hell watching you dance with him." he said pulling away as the song finished.

"Where are you going?" she said letting go of him reluctantly.

"Your boyfriends waiting to dance with you." he said, avoiding her eyes and walking off as Stefan walked up and took his place.

"Did you see him?" Elena asked while putting her arms around his neck.

"No, did you?" he said placing his arms on her waist.

"No." she said, biting her lip. To be honest, she hadn't been paying any attention to anyone other than Damon..

"Oh, okay.. Keep looking, I'll be right back." he said walking over to Damon.

As he left, Elena's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said tenatively.

"Hello, Elena." said a voice she didn't recognize, but had a pretty good guess who it was.

"You... Where are you?"

"Over here, can't you see me?" he said tauntingly.

"You can't touch me. Damon and Stefan are here, they won't let you."

"Blah blah, Salvatore brothers. I'm not scared of them. I'm not stupid. Now, theres an emergency door behind you. Walk through it, and meet me in the corridoor or your little brother Jeremy dies."

"Don't you touch him!" she said running to the door.

When she got out into the corridoor she didn't stop running. She ran and ran until she found an empty classroom. She saw some pencils on the table and picked them up as he walked into the room.

"Nice to see you play by the rules." he said, pulling her neck to the side.

One... Two... Three... Elena jabbed the pencils into his hand and tried to run away but he stopped her. She reached behind herself and found a mop. She snapped it in half and was about to jab him with it, when he snatched it out of her hand. He was about to attack her again when Stefan walked in and snatched Elena away from Noah. Noah was about to attack Stefan when Damon appeared behind him.

"Hey dickhead." he said casually. "Nobody wants to kill you, we just wanna talk." he said, holding a stake and his hand up.

Noah shook his head and leaped towards Elena. Damon tossed the stake to Stefan and Stefan stabbed Noah in the stomach causing Noah to drop to his knees in pain.

"Now do you feel like talking?" asked Stefan.

"Screw you." said Noah, causing Stefan to twist the stake in further.

"Wrong answer." said Stefan. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because it's fun." said Noah, earning a smirk from Damon and a stake from Stefan.

"What do you want with Elena?" he asked again.

"She looks like Katherine." he said, staring at Elena.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Oh, you thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me." said Noah.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb." said Damon, kneeling down in front of him.

"No." said Noah, so Stefan staked him again.

"The grimoire." said Noah.

"Well, where is it?" asked Damon.

Noah didn't say anything, so Stefan twisted the stake in even further.

"Check the journal. The journal. Use Jonathans journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." he groaned.

"Who else is working with you? Who else is there?" asked Stefan finally.

"No, you're gonna have to kill me." said Noah, so Stefan pulled the stake out of his stomach and shoved it through his heart.

"But... What... How are you gonna find the others now!" said Elena breathing heavily.

"He had to die." nodded Damon.

"But..."

"Elena... He's been invited in." said Stefan finally before turning to Damon.

"Take her home. I'll take care of this." he said.

Damon nodded and took Elena's arm.

"Come on, Elena." he said pulling her slightly.

Elena forced her feet to move towards the door, still shocked over what she'd just witnessed.

As they got out of the room, Damon put his arm around her and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry. You shouldnt've had to see that." he said.

"No, I'm fine. I know I should be scared, but I feel kind of exhiliarated. I fought back, for the first time." she said proudly.

"Yes you did." he said smiling at her.

When they arrived at his car, he opened the door for her and got in.

"Damon..." she said, hesitantly.

"I know what your going to say Elena. And it's fine. I don't expect you to break up with him after tonight. You don't have to." he said taking her hand.

"I just, I'm tired. And I'm not in the mood for any fights or break ups or any more drama tonight. I just want to spend the night with you." she said, turning on the radio.

"If thats what you want, thats what you'll get." he said kissing her quickly.

Before he could pull away, Elena put her arms around his neck tightly kissing him passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair and trailed them down his shirt, before putting her hands underneath it and pushing it up.

"Elena, as much as I'd love to continue this, we're in my car infront of your school, and your current boyfriend is inside. So, I'm taking you home, and then we can continue." he said pushing her away gently.

Elena pouted, but settled back into her seat when her phone buzzed with a text.

"Family dinner. No exceptions. Bring a friend if you must. -Jenna"

Elena groaned.

"Whats wrong?" asked Damon.

"Family dinner. Wanna come?" she asked, remembering that they could bring friends.

"Oh yes. I think it's time I was introduced to the family." he said smirking as he set the car in drive.

**A.N. **_Sorry i had to end it there. Hope you like!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Um, whats going on in here?" asked Elena surveying the sight infront of her with narrowed eyes.

Jenna was sat on the kitchen counter with a glass of wine flirting with Damon. _Her_ Damon. She felt her jealousy flame up like fire.

"Just cooking dinner, Elena." said Damon innocently. Who knew Elena was the jealous type? And over _him_.

"I can see that." she said, narrowing her eyes even more.

"Well I can take a hint, I'll see you two later." said Jenna grabbing the wine bottle and walking away tipsily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Elena furiously as soon as Jenna left the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Elena." said Damon acting dumb whilst trying not to smirk.

"Don't act innocent Damon, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You were flirting with her." said Elena crossing her arms over her chest and scowling.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" said Damon stepping towards her, smirking.

"Whatever Damon. How would you feel if I just went and flirted with _your_ brother? You'd be jealous too."

Damons smirk vanished and he took a final step towards her, entwined his fingers through her belt loops and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it, it's who I am." he said softly, tilting her chin up to look at him.

Elena tried to stay mad at him, she really did, but the way he was looking at her and his close proximity to her made it impossible to.

"Okay... Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Pinky promise." he said, his smirk reappearing as he pulled her into a kiss.

After what felt like hours, but could only've been a few minutes, Elena pulled away.

"How am I supposed to be mad at you if you do that everytime I try to be?" she asked accusingly.

"Mm, more reason for you to be mad." he said leaning in for another kiss when Jenna walked in.

"Um, Elena can I talk to you for a minute?" she said, making it clear she didn't really have a choice.

"Sure," said Elena backing away from Damon and towards the door. "Whats up?" she asked as they got into the hall.

"Whats _up?_ I could ask you the same question Elena! Whats going on with you and Damon?"

"I... don't know what you're talking about," she said playing innocent.

"Don't lie to me Elena, I know you better than you think. Do you _like_ him? I mean I don't see why you wouldn't, I mean have you _seen_ him? He's gorgeous. But still, I thought you were with Stefan." said Jenna confused.

"I don't really know whats going on with me and Stefan right now to be honest, Jenna. But theres something between me and Damon, ever since Atlanta things have been different. I used to see him just as Stefan's older brother, sexy but off-limits, but now..." said Elena not knowing the correct words to use to finish that sentence.

"Well you need to figure out your feelings Elena, because it's not fair to either of them to be lead on. Just be careful." said Jenna. She could tell there was a bad boy side to Damon (Boy, she didn't even know the half of it), and she didn't want her niece getting hurt.

"I will. Thanks Jenna." said Elena gratefully. It felt good to finally talk to someone about it. She couldn't talk to Caroline because of her history with Damon, and she couldn't talk to Bonnie because although she was her best friend, she was a judgy little thing.

* * *

"I thought you said you'd never played this game before." whined Jeremy, obviously losing.

"I'm a fast learner... Quick reflexes." smirked Damon.

They were interrupted by Jeremy's phone ringing. He looked at it and pressed ignore and went back to the game.

"Who you dodging?"

"This girl, Anna. She can be... persistent." said Jeremy, looking for the right word.

"She hot?" asked Damon.

"Yeah, yeah. But she can be weird."

"Hot trumps weird, trust me," scoffed Damon, "He-llo Elena" he said, without taking his eyes off the screen.

Jeremy swivelled his head around to find his sister watching them with a half smile on her face from the doorway.

"Hi... Can I talk to you?" she asked coyly.

"Sure," said Damon, putting his controller down and walking towards her.

"Dude? Where you going?"

"Your sister needs me." said Damon, as if that was enough explanation.

"So... What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked slipping his hands round her waist.

"Actually, it was less talk more..." she whispered in his ear huskily.

God, she was sexy when she used that voice.. "Well how about you sneak me up to your room and I'll make that happen?" he said, rolling his hips against hers.

"Aunt Jenna's in the house..." she said, her resolve already fading as he ground his hips into her harder.

"We'll be fast. She'll never know." he whispered huskily in her ear. He could tell she was still doubting it, so he picked her up quickly and zoomed them both up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind them. As soon as that was done they got started on taking eachothers clothes off while he transported them over to the bed. He set her down and started tugging her jeans off whilst she worked on his. His lips crashed down on hers and his free hand entwined in her hair. Once they were both completely stripped of their clothes he leaned her back gently to place her head on the pillows and he worked his way down her body, trailing kisses as he went. He set himself between her legs and slowly placed open mouth kisses up her thighs before sliding open her lips with his finger. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent.

"God, you smell so good Elena." he moaned, his breath against her making her buck her hips up hard to try and get him where she needed him.

His tongue slid out of his mouth and took a deep lick before suckling on that tiny bundle of nerves, his tongue flicking over it with inhuman speed. He slid one finger deep inside her, moving it in a come-hither motion.

"Damon... So close... Don't stop!" she moaned incoherently, her hands gripping his head in a vice-like grip.

He slid another finger inside her and pumped them in and out of her feeling her tighten around him.

"Damon!" she screamed as she found her release.

He came back up to hover over her and captured her lips in a soft kiss as her phone started to ring. She opened her eyes quickly and picked it up to look at the caller ID.

"It's Bonnie.." she said putting her phone back down and continuing their kiss.

The phone started up as soon as it finished, and then again.

"Ugh, she won't give up unless I pick up." she said picking her phone up again and answering.

"Hello?" she said, giggling and wriggling beneath him as Damon placed open mouth kisses down her neck and over her chest.

"Elena? Oh God, are you with Stefan? I'm so sorry, I just needed to talk to you." said Bonnie.

"No no, I'm not with Stefan, it's fine. Whats up?" she said pushing Damon away from her quickly and sitting up slightly.

"I kinda can't talk about it over the phone, can you meet me at The Grill?"

"Um, sure. See you there" said Elena, momentarily forgetting the boy in her bed, worried about her friend as she hung up.

Damon looked at her alarmed and started shaking his head repeatedly.

"Are you seriously gonna leave me like this?" he asked incredulously, signalling his throbbing erection.

Elena bit her lip and started to get up off the bed so he couldn't seduce her again.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie needs me!" she said, picking up her clothes off the floor and checking herself out in the mirror and sighing when she saw her messed up hair and smudged makeup.

"Ugh, that little bitch witch ruins everything. You owe me, later.." he said annoyed.

"Sure sure," she said putting her clothes back on and fixing her hair and make up.

Damon sighed and dragged his jeans off the floor and pulled them on, wincing as he tried to fit his erection back into them.

"You're such a tease..." he said, pulling his shirt on and scowling at her.

"Who said I won't be repaying you for your patience later?" she said huskily, causing him to get even harder.

"So not fair." he said following her out of the door and down the stairs, scowling as he tried to cover his erection.

"Jenna, I'm going to The Grill. I'll see you later" she called to her aunt.

"Great, you can take Jeremy with you," said her aunt before they could walk out the door.

* * *

When they arrived at The Grill, Elena spotted Bonnie immediately, said goodbye to Damon and Jeremy and walked over to her.

"So, whats up?" she said, sliding into the booth opposite her friend.

"Okay, well I was talking to Stefan earlier and he told me that Damon plans to get Katherine out of the tomb, effectively releasing all the other vampires too." said Bonnie dropping her voice to a whisper when she realized Damon was at the bar, as if that would make any difference.

It felt as if Elena's heart had dropped when she heard that. What was she? Just a pass-time until Damon got his real love back?

Before she could reply to Bonnie, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text she'd recieved from Damon.

"St. Stefan obviously hasn't been doing his research. I don't want Katherine back anymore, not since you." she read, making her smile. She put her phone "Stefan's got it wrong then, because Damon told me he doesn't want her back anymore." she said determinedly.

"And you believe him?" Bonnie asked her disbelievingly, "All he does is lie, Elena!"

"Not to me he doesn't, he's never lied to me." she said defensively.

Realization hit Bonnie like a brick wall. _She was in love with him. _Bonnie's mouth fell open into a perfect 'o' shape.

"Elena, you're..." she started, getting cut off by a handsome vampire sliding into the booth next to her.

"Hello witch. How are you today?" he asked smirking and putting his arm around her lazily.

"I was fine until you came. What do you want, Damon?" she said grabbing his hand and pulling it off her, but not before seeing a vision of him and Elena... _In bed together._ Bonnie was shocked. She would've expected this from Caroline, but this was Elena!

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Elena. _Alone._" she said, looking at Elena sternly and getting up off her seat and heading to the bathroom, signalling Elena to follow her.

"Um, we'll be right back." said Elena looking at Damon with panicked eyes.

Once in the bathroom, Bonnie slammed and locked the door behind them.

"Elena Gilbert, you have some serious explaining to do!" she said in hushed angry tones.

"About what?" asked Elena trying her best to look innocent, but knowing her secret was out.

"You and Damon Salvatore who, by the way, is a bad person and _your boyfriends brother_. Any of that ring a bell?"

"I... don't know what you're talking about." said Elena, deciding it was best to just play dumb.

"Oh you don't? How about the fact that when I touched him, I saw a vision of you and him in bed together... _doing stuff._" said Bonnie looking a little sick, "Like I said before, he's your _boyfriends brother_! Are you really going to ruin what you and Stefan have for a mindless fling?"

Elena hesitated, thinking of the right way to say this without sparking up her best friends anger again.

"Oh my God. You're in love with him, aren't you? It's written all over your face, Elena!" said Bonnie, her anger subsiding into shock.

* * *

**A.N. ** _Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been super busy with work and everything. I hope you guys can forgive me? *puppy dog eyes*_

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry I had to end it there. You know how I like a cliffhanger._

_Also, if any of you are interested in roleplaying, message me and I'll link you to a site where you can roleplay The Vampire Diaries_

_I promise to update more often, and I love you all for the reviews on my latest fic, Only You. If you haven't read that yet, you should go check it out. _

_Okay bye! xoxo_


End file.
